<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All Roses Come with Thorns by curly_wurly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29314038">All Roses Come with Thorns</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/curly_wurly/pseuds/curly_wurly'>curly_wurly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lesbian Sex, Red Kryptonite, Slow Burn Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, friends with benefits if you squint</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:07:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29314038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/curly_wurly/pseuds/curly_wurly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Kara met Lena before she moved to National City? What if Kara was infected with the Red Kryptonite when said meeting took place?</p><p>This is a repost of my earlier story, edited and updated.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>283</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>How dare he?</p><p>She was a god amongst these brittle, breakable mortals. She could punch through steel, fly faster than sound, catch speeding bullets. She had a body she knew humans got weak in the knees for, and her hair was nothing less than perfect. She looked every inch the god she knew she was.</p><p>And yet he still walked away.</p><p>How <em>dare</em> he?</p><p>Her eyes began to burn. She took a large, steadying breath and forced the heat away. It wouldn’t do to blast holes through the humans. Such fragile things. Adjusting the glasses perched on her face, Kara turned from James’ retreating back and promptly stopped thinking about him. His loss.</p><p>She scanned the moving bodies around her instead, looking for a suitable human to rid her of the urge that was scorching its way through her body. They were all the same. Sweating, drunk, dancing like they were experts when in fact they barely looked in control of their flailing limbs. Pathetic. They were so far beneath her it bordered on ridiculous. Kara didn’t know why she bothered.</p><p>She sighed and shook her head at herself. Maybe she could try another club, or perhaps a different scene altogether. She looked <em>fucking</em> good. People should have been throwing themselves at her feet.</p><p>As the anger threatened to bubble up again Kara spotted her. She emerged from the toilets, sleek black dress hugging a perfectly curvy figure. Legs stretched down into red heels with impeccably sculpted calves. Kara dragged her eyes back up the woman’s body, taking in her hands and arms, collarbones and arching neck. All sublime. A jawline that made heat pool in her lower stomach. Kara drank the woman in, half-surprised she didn’t feel the heat of her stare. When her eyes landed on the woman’s face Kara’s breath stuttered in her chest. <em>Yes. I’m going home with her tonight.</em></p><p>Lena Luthor. Kara would recognise her anywhere. She was a celebrity. Kara was well aware of the history between their families, and that made her the perfect conquest. Blood red lips curled into a smirk as a faultless eyebrow arched at someone at the bar. Why was she looking at anyone other than Kara? She was going to change that. Eyes sweeping Luthor’s body once more, Kara strode forward with purpose.</p><p>She was halfway to her when Luthor spotted her. She stopped abruptly, like seeing Kara had stolen her ability to walk. As well it should. Kara was aware of the affect she had on people. Luthor turned to face her fully, that smirk still attached to her beautiful face, and an answering one twisted Kara’s lips.</p><p>It didn’t take long to close the distance. And close the distance she did.</p><p>She stopped right in Luthor’s space and felt a burst of pride at the woman’s quick intake of breath. Kara drowned out the rest of the club and zoned in on the woman in front of her, taking note of her speeding heartbeat, swallow breaths, and deeper, the smell of arousal. <em>Hook, line, and sinker, and I haven’t even said anything yet.</em> Smugness curled around the thought, quickly followed by a sense of rightness. Of <em>course </em>she didn’t need to say anything. Humans could only gape in awe at her blazing presence.</p><p>“Kara.”</p><p>She made sure to breathe her name, made sure Luthor had to lean closer to properly hear her. She licked her lips and took pleasure in the way Luthor’s green eyes followed the movement.</p><p>“Lena.”</p><p>The word was whispered, but Kara knew it was because Luthor was so affected by her. White teeth sank into those blood red lips, and Kara had to exercise sudden self-control and not grab her there and then. The heat in her lower stomach had fast become a wildfire.</p><p>“Now that the pleasantries are out of the way, would you like to get out of here?”</p><p>Luthor raised one of her immaculate eyebrows and gave a low chuckle. “Forward aren’t you.” She glanced at the bar, and Kara had to keep a spark of irritation from her face. <em>How dare she focus on anyone besides me?</em> “Let me just tell my friend I’m leaving, and I’ll call my driver.”</p><p>Victory flooded Kara’s veins as she nodded, and Luthor turned and walked over to some forgettable man. She leaned against the wall as she watched Luthor gesture in her direction, making sure her arms were flexed when they both looked over. She saw Luthor’s eyes dart immediately to her tense muscles and felt her smirk deepen. This was going to be a good night.</p><p>The man nodded appreciatively at Luthor, raising his glass of disgusting alcohol at Kara. She ignored him. Soon enough Luthor strode back over to her, and Kara found herself standing outside the club as they waited for Luthor’s driver together. The shorter woman shivered, and Kara was once again reminded of her god status amongst these feeble creatures. She’d have to rein in her considerable strength tonight. She wanted to conquer Lena Luthor, not destroy her. <em>Well,</em> she thought arrogantly, <em>I do want to ruin her. Thoroughly.</em></p><p>The car arrived in no time at all, and Kara pressed close to Luthor in the back seat. She made sure to keep their legs touching, and as they pulled out onto the road she let her hand wander to Luthor’s thigh, her fingers tracing gentle circles on the warm skin.</p><p>Luthor’s heartbeat raced. She didn’t have any kind of defence against Kara, and Kara revelled in Luthor’s eager responses.</p><p>“I must say, this is the quickest I’ve ever left with someone,” Luthor said, her voice husky with want.</p><p>The sound stabbed straight to Kara’s core. “Me, too.” It was true. Before the red Kryptonite had freed her, she’d never even been to a club before, never mind picked someone up in one. Kara quashed the scowl that almost broke across her face at the thought of how she’d limited herself. She was a <em>god.</em> They should be bowing to her, not expecting her to come running whenever they got themselves in danger. It didn’t matter now. She was finally herself. She would utterly ruin Lena Luthor tonight, and then she would take on the rest of the world in the morning.</p><p>“What is it you do?”</p><p><em>Small talk, really?</em> She hadn’t pegged Lena Luthor as someone who needed to fill silences with unnecessary noise. “That’s a broad question,” she answered, wondering why she was bothering. “Work? Hobbies? Talents?” The last was an octave deeper, and Kara didn’t miss the way Luthor swallowed.</p><p>She cleared her throat. “Let’s start with work and go from there.”</p><p>Kara let her eyes linger on her neck before she pulled them back up to green. “I work as an assistant,” she didn’t think revealing herself as working for a magazine would go down well with Luthor. “My boss is a bitch, but strangely enough, I kind of like her.” Kara was surprised to find that was the truth. Cat Grant knew what she wanted, and she went for it. There was something to admire there, even if she was a mouse to Kara’s hawk.</p><p>Luthor laughed. The sound danced around Kara’s sensitive ears in a way she liked. “Aren’t all bosses bitches? At least you like yours.”</p><p>Kara was confused. “You don’t have a boss. You’re the CEO.”</p><p>It was the wrong thing to say. Kara saw the instant Luthor shut down, her back going rigid as she pulled away. “You know who I am.” It wasn’t a question.</p><p>Kara needed to rescue this fast. She <em>would</em> have Lena Luthor. “Of course. Who doesn’t? But your name doesn’t matter to me—” it was the whole reason they were in the car in the first place— “you are the most gorgeous woman I’ve ever laid eyes on, and I just have to taste you.” That part was true at least. Arousal hummed through her body at the mere sight of the other woman.</p><p>Luthor didn’t seem as affected by Kara as she had been moments before. Indignation carved a path through her. “This is a one night stand,” Luthor said in a hard tone. “You will not go to the press, you will not slander my name, you will not try to blackmail me in any way. I will bury you if you so much as think about it.”</p><p>Kara stared at her. “Is it weird that you’re kind of turning me on even more?” Luthor started at her for a beat, then barked out a laugh.</p><p>“Let’s just say I’ve had women try to get money out of me before, and it didn’t end well for them. I’d hate for the same to happen to someone as,” her eyes caressed Kara’s body, and she shivered under the scrutiny, “pretty as you.”</p><p>Kara scoffed. “I’m more than pretty and you know it.”</p><p>Luthor’s only answer was another smirk.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>They rode the elevator to Luthor’s hotel room in silence. Kara leaned against the wall, her arms crossed as her teeth played with her lips. Luthor was opposite, her hands holding onto the bar as she undressed Kara with her eyes. Kara liked the attention. It was how it should be.</p><p>The elevator opened, and Kara followed Luthor out, down a short hall, and finally through the door to her room. Luthor turned to say something but Kara had waited long enough. Cars and elevators were far too slow.</p><p>She pressed herself into the other woman, devouring the small squeak of surprise as her lips collided with Luthor’s. It was fast and messy at first, but Kara got control of herself and slowed it down. She had impeccable self-control. What was all teeth and harsh movements became something almost soft, lips gliding together as Kara stole Luthor’s breath. She tasted like toothpaste and alcohol and strawberries and and something uniquely <em>her</em>, and Kara couldn’t get enough. When she slid her tongue out to taste more Luthor let out a groan that almost made <em>Kara’s</em> knees weak, and she could lift this entire building without breaking a sweat.</p><p>She settled for lifting Luthor instead. The CEO let out another groan as she wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck, and Kara grinned into her mouth as she manoeuvred her way to the bed. She gently lay Luthor down and pressed on top of her, her lips never ceasing in their assault upon Luthor’s as she pushed her hips down.</p><p>A carnal sound caught in Luthor’s throat, and Kara felt herself getting caught up in the moment. She needed to remain in control. She needed to be careful. She needed to—<em>fuck it.</em></p><p>With a display of strength she knew would cause suspicion, Kara pulled away and ripped Luthor’s dress open straight down the middle. Luthor gasped, her green eyes catching Kara’s blue ones, and she saw the exact moment the other woman realised who she was. Her intelligence was well documented. Kara’s grin was feral as she ripped the glasses from her face, threw them to the side somewhere and she dipped back down to recapture Luthor’s lips. Luthor met her halfway, her hands clawing at her hair in a way that would have been painful for someone less than she.</p><p>“Get the rest off me,” Luthor panted against her mouth, and Kara found herself obeying before she remembered <em>she</em> was the one in charge. Luthor tried to kiss her again but Kara turned away, attacking her neck instead. Luthor clearly needed a reminder of where she stood. That was the first and last order she would give.</p><p>Kara kissed and nipped her way down one side of Luthor’s neck, across her collarbones and up the other side. Luthor’s breathy little moans were incredibly distracting, and the smell of her threatened to overwhelm everything else, but Kara still managed to remove Luthor’s remaining clothing.</p><p>She pulled back, settling on her heels and taking in the image of Luthor panting and naked below her. Her breasts heaved with each indrawn gasp, and Kara found herself mesmerised by them. She reached forward and cupped them, running her thumbs over the hardened nipples. Luthor let out a pathetic sounding mewl that had Kara squeezing in reprimand. Their eyes met, a spark like electricity fizzling through the air between them. Kara bent to take one nipple in her mouth.</p><p>Luthor sighed at the first touch of her warm lips, and Kara took her time ravishing first one, then the other. By the time she’d finished, little red marks peppered Luthor’s pale skin and the woman herself was breathing so heavily Kara half-expected her to pass out.</p><p>Luthor reached out with trembling fingers and pulled Kara’s hair down from its’ half up style. “That’s better,” she sighed. “Please, Kara, fuck me.”</p><p>At least that wasn’t a command. Kara still decided to take her time—she wanted to savour this, and if Luthor wanted her to fuck her she was going to tease instead. Wind her up until she begged for Kara’s tongue and fingers.</p><p>She made her way slowly down Luthor’s body, licking and sucking over her stomach, down her side—although she didn’t linger there, Luthor twisted away with a laugh, clearly ticklish—and over her hips. Here, Luthor stopped her. Kara frowned up from her position between her legs, both curious and annoyed as to why she’d been halted. Luthor’s smell was <em>everywhere</em>, and Kara had a difficult time concentrating. It was probably a good thing they’d paused. Kara took the time to get herself back under control. She didn’t want to rip the woman apart because she couldn’t get a handle on her arousal.</p><p>“You’re way too overdressed.”</p><p>Kara agreed. She sped out of her dress and was back on Luthor in the blink of an eye. No point pretending. She heard Luthor’s sharp intake of breath at the display of her powers, and she spared a brief thought that Luthor was getting off on the fact that Supergirl was fucking her.</p><p>The thought fell from her mind as she refocused on her task. Unable to refrain any longer, Kara dived between Luthor’s legs and licked her tongue up her slit. The moan Luthor let out tightened Kara’s stomach to an almost painful degree, and if she had been in a clearer state of mind she would have questioned why Luthor was affecting her so much. As it was, latching onto Luthor’s clit was far more important.</p><p>She swirled her tongue around the little bud after the initial contact, refusing Luthor the friction she craved. She buried her hands in Kara’s hair and tried to guide her back like she was someone she could control. <em>Ridiculous.</em> <em>I don’t move for anyone.</em> Kara ignored Luthor’s incessant tugging and lightly kissed around her clit instead. That would show her.</p><p>“Please, Kara, please.”</p><p>Her voice, weak with want, wrenched at the burning in Kara’s lower stomach. With a faint groan, Kara gave in. She did want to taste her, after all.</p><p>A few solid strokes of her tongue was all it took for Luthor to tense up and start chanting, ‘<em>don’t stop, right there, fuck, fuck, I’m gonna come,’</em> and just like that she was flying over the edge.</p><p>Kara kept licking gently and she rode the waves of her orgasm, arrogance coating the movement. Luthor hadn’t lasted long at all. Kara had barely touched her. The CEO <em>definitely</em> got off on her being Supergirl. <em>The night is still young.</em> It was probably a good thing—pre-red Kryptonite Kara had been too cautious, too scared, so she didn’t know humans’ limits when it came to sex. Both times she’d almost slept with humans she’d freaked out and made excuses. She didn’t like to think that this was technically her first proper sexual encounter. She was a god, and she knew what to do. Obviously, if Luthor’s wide-eyed panting was anything to go by.</p><p>She hadn’t hurt Luthor. That was good. Green eyes blinked down at her, and Kara grinned, wiping her mouth and making her way back up Luthor’s body. “I hope you can go again.”</p><p>Luthor chuckled, a deep sound that shot right through Kara. “Oh, most definitely. I want to see what that freeze breath of yours can do. But you next.”</p><p>Luthor pushed at her shoulders and Kara let herself be moved, flopping down onto her back and watching through hooded eyes as Luthor climbed on top of her.</p><p>When Kara broke the headboard not ten minutes later, she thought she understood some of old Kara’s caution.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Sobs ravaged her body. She couldn’t even look at Alex. Squeezing her eyes shut as tight as they could go, Kara let all the horror and guilt and shame flood out of her. Truth be told, she was powerless to stop it. She’d—she’d <em>terrorised</em> people. <em>Hurt</em> people. Oh Rao, she’d become a monster. She wasn’t better than humans, she wasn’t a god. She was scared and alone and so, <em>so</em> <em>sorry.</em></p><p>She’d make it up to the people of National City. She’d prove herself to them again. It was the least they deserved after all she’d done.</p><p>A pair of green eyes blinked back at her from under her closed eyelids, and Kara sobbed even harder.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lena thought of herself as a smart woman. She was a chess prodigy, she held multiple degrees, and she was the CEO of a multi-billion dollar company at twenty-four. So, it was no wonder she was supremely annoyed at herself for not connecting the dots sooner. She would have saved herself a lot of trouble.</p>
<p>When her assistant had informed her of a meeting with a Clark Kent and a Kara Danvers, she hadn’t thought anything off it. Just one more meeting in a day filled with them. It was stupid really. After her… encounter half a year ago, she’d done her research. It hadn’t taken long to find Kara Danvers, assistant to Cat Grant of Catco Worldwide Media, diligent at her job and well liked in the office. Lena expected nothing less from the alter-ego of a superhero.</p>
<p>So why on Earth the name didn’t register when Jess said it Lena did <em>not</em> know. She put it down to stress. Rebuilding a company was no easy feat, and this one seemed impossible. The public was a fickle creature, and it felt like she was constantly fighting PR disaster after PR disaster. The world seemed ready to hang Lena before she’d had the chance to make amends.</p>
<p>She exited her elevator ready for her latest meeting with two reporters only to stop dead in her tracks like a damn deer in headlights. She knew who Clark Kent was, but the man who’d branded her brother insane wasn’t the person she stared at.</p>
<p>She was wearing, of all things, a yellow button-down cardigan. It was a far cry from that night in the club. But then, Lena had researched that as well. Red Kryptonite. A horrible thing, by all accounts. Lena couldn’t imagine having her inhibitions stripped away like that. She assumed it would be like having someone else in control while you watched on, powerless to do anything. She suppressed a shudder.</p>
<p>Her hair was tied up and her glasses were firmly back on her face. Lena almost laughed. Glasses and a different hairstyle, and the whole world went blind.</p>
<p>She wasn’t looking at Lena. She glared so hard at the floor Lena half-expected lasers to coming flying from her eyes. She was probably mortified. A Super sleeping with a Luthor. Now she was back in control of herself she probably didn’t want to be anywhere near Lena, probably hated the reminder of what she’d done. Lena didn’t think about the way that made her stomach knot.</p>
<p>“Miss Luthor,” Clark said, stepping forward and extending his hand.</p>
<p>“Mister Kent,” Lena responded diplomatically, trying to slow her racing heart. Kara could no doubt hear it.</p>
<p>Clark gave her an odd look, and Lena was struck with how stupid she’d been a second time. At this rate she’d have to hand her degrees back. Glasses and a different hairstyle. In Clark’s case, just the glasses. She shook his hand, unable to unsee Superman behind the loafers. <em>Great,</em> she thought sardonically. <em>Both of them can hear how nervous I am.</em></p>
<p>“Shall we?” she smiled and walked into her office without looking back. It was a short walk to her desk, but she took the time to gather herself back together. She was Lena Luthor, and she wasn’t going to let two Kryptonians bully her. She knew exactly why they were here.</p>
<p>“There’s a perfectly good reason why I wasn’t on board the Venture yesterday,” she said without preamble. Better to get this over with as quickly as possible. She didn’t know how long she could bear to see Kara’s shame.</p>
<p>She exchanged a few words with Clark before Lena was caught by surprise yet again when Kara met her eyes and spoke. “Supergirl was there too.”</p>
<p>The breath rushed out of Lena in a soft <em>whoosh</em> she knew they both heard. <em>How embarrassing</em>. She really needed to regain her equilibrium. One look at those clear blue eyes and she felt like all the air had been knocked out of her. Ridiculous. She was about to turn away when she saw the faint blush creeping its way up Kara’s neck. She couldn’t tear her eyes away from its journey, and Kara’s whole face ended up painted red. She stared at the floor again. <em>Classic mortification.</em> Lena almost felt sorry for her. Who’d want to be associated with a Luthor?</p>
<p>She realised she’d been staring a touch too long, and Kent was frowning between the two of them. “And who are you, exactly? A reporter as well?” The words fell from her mouth like a whip, but they seemed like the right thing to say. Kent stopped frowning at least.</p>
<p>“Oh, I’m er, erm, Kara D-danvers. I’m just er, tagging along.”</p>
<p>Lena turned from her like she’d already put her out of her mind, as if she could ever forget the sight of her, the taste of her, the sound of her, the—</p>
<p>Okay, she was getting side-tracked. <em>Focus on the high and mighty Superman spouting his high and mighty accusations.</em></p>
<p>Lena got through the rest of the conversation without looking back at Kara. She counted that as a win. Kara looked back at her as she left Lena’s office, and she opened her mouth as if to say something but clearly thought better of it. She left without a word, her head once again angled towards the floor. Lena thought superheroes were supposed to be brave. All she’d seen today was awkwardness and embarrassment, with a dash of cowardness thrown in for good measure.</p>
<p>Anger warred with hurt as she sat behind her desk, trying and failing to get back to work.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~~</p>
<p>           </p>
<p>Kara had tried to follow Kal’s and Lena’s conversation, she really had, valiantly, in fact, but the sound of Lena’s heartbeat going crazy in her chest had drowned out all the words. The moment she’d seen her she’d been thrown back half a year ago when she’d, when she’d…</p>
<p>Kara sighed. She could be true to herself, if nothing else.</p>
<p>When she’d <em>used</em> her. A small part of her had whispered that Lena had enjoyed it, had all but begged her for more, and Kara latched onto that in her weaker moments. Used it as justification, as reasoning for her terrible behaviour. But she couldn’t make excuses for herself. <em>Wouldn’t</em> make excuses for herself. Lena had looked at her blank-faced, and her racing heart obviously meant she was scared. Her own heart had sunk at that. She didn’t want anyone to feel scared of her, least of all Lena.</p>
<p>“What was that?”</p>
<p>Kara almost missed Kal’s question, so lost in her own thoughts as she was. “Huh?”</p>
<p>“Have you met Lena Luthor before?”</p>
<p>“What? Pfft, of course not.” <em>Way to sell it, Kara.</em> Kal raised a sceptical eyebrow at her. She hated his eyebrows. “Okay, look, I-I’ve followed her career, y’know? I think she’s an amazing person.”</p>
<p>Kal’s eyebrows climbed with each word until Kara was sure they were about to disappear into his hairline. “Kara, you need to be careful. She’s dangerous—”</p>
<p>“She’s <em>not</em>,” Kara said more venomously than she’d intended. She reigned herself back in. “You don’t even know her. Why are you already throwing her in with Lex?”</p>
<p>Kal’s jaw tightened. “Maybe because she’s his sister? They grew up together, it stands to reason she’d harbour the same prejudices.”</p>
<p>“You shouldn’t judge her before you even know her. At least give her the benefit of the doubt. Go watch some of her TED talks. She’s special.”</p>
<p>Kara hadn’t meant to say that last part, but it was out in the open. Kal looked at her with his damn eyebrows raised and dropped the whole conversation.</p>
<p>Lena <em>was</em> special. She’d… well she’d… she was the only person Kara had slept with, but besides that she was an amazing person. Kara her followed her closely since they met. Not in a stalkery way. Lena Luthor had come out of her brothers’ scandal with her head held high, ready to take on the world. Kara had watched her technology talks, her philanthropy work, and she knew she was a good person at her core.</p>
<p>Kara admired her, maybe had a little bit of a crush on her, but Lena couldn’t even stand to look at her for long.</p>
<p>Kara resolved to keep her distance. So, of course, someone tried to assassinate her.</p>
<p>She flew to the helicopter whilst Kal went after the drones. She caught the spinning aircraft and tried not to focus on the frantic heartbeats inside. Kara pulled the helicopter back on the helipad and set it down carefully. She didn’t want to jolt the people inside and scare them even more. She ripped the door off though. She only had so much willpower, and Lena was in danger.</p>
<p>“It’s okay, you’re safe now,” she said as she half climbed in. Lena grabbed her arm, and she was so surprised she froze. Lena didn’t want to <em>see</em> her, never mind <em>touch</em> her. She was so busy panicking about what to do she almost missed Lena’s grimace as she pulled her hand away. Kara missed her grip immediately.</p>
<p>“Sorry, I <em>hate</em> flying,” Lena exhaled, her words weak and fragile sounding, like she’d barely breathed life into them as they left her lips. “What was that?”</p>
<p>“You’re on solid ground now,” Kara said as she checked the pilot. Alive but unconscious. “Well, solid skyscraper anyway. Is that okay? I can take you to the <em>ground</em> ground if you want—”</p>
<p>“I’m fine,” Lena cut her off, sounding more sure of herself as she climbed out of the helicopter.</p>
<p><em>Idiot. She obviously hates me, why would she want me to touch her again?</em> “Someone tried to kill you, do you know who it might be?”</p>
<p>Lena gave a self-deprecating laugh. “I can think of a few. My brother being at the top of the list.”</p>
<p>Kara caught wind of an explosion and saw Kal struggling with the drones. Lena must have seen her attention waver because she gestured vaguely. “Go help your cousin. I’ll make my own way back to my office.”</p>
<p>Kara hesitated. “Are you sure?” Lena nodded and began walking off. “I can fly you back.”</p>
<p>Lena turned and gave her a droll look, her stride never breaking. “I <em>hate</em> flying.”</p>
<p>“Right, yeah, you said that,” Kara muttered to herself. In a blink she was in front of Lena, who startled to a halt with an almost silent <em>oh</em>. “It’s just, you know, you were almost <em>killed</em> and I don’t like the thought of just leaving you here and it wouldn’t take long and I promise I won’t drop you or anything—”</p>
<p>“Kara.”</p>
<p>She could lift mountains, move moons, catch planes, yet her name formed by Lena Luthor’s lips rendered her impotent. She could only stare. All that power at her fingertips, and that soft voice brought her to her knees.</p>
<p>“Go help you cousin,” she repeated. “I’ll be fine.”</p>
<p>“Okay.” The word had to be dragged out of Kara. It didn’t sit right at all.</p>
<p>Lena’s heartbeat picked up again, and Kara tensed. She scanned around for another threat but came up empty. “Perhaps after you’ve dealt with whatever that was, you could come back to my office?” There was an unnatural amount of hesitation in Lena’s tone, and cold dripped down Kara’s back as she heard it. “I get the feeling there will be more attempts on my life, which means more of you showing up, and I don’t want things to be… awkward between us.”</p>
<p>“Right,” Kara said. “I’ll be there.” <em>Lena feels awkward</em>. Oh Rao, only Kara would get a crush on someone who felt uncomfortable around her. “Stay safe, Lena.”</p>
<p>She didn’t wait around after that. Flying so fast the wind almost stung her eyes, Kara threw herself into the fight with Kal, putting all her frustration behind each punch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~~</p>
<p>           </p>
<p>Lena had Jess cancel the rest of her meetings that afternoon. She spent the time going through her emails instead as the news played on mute in the background.</p>
<p>She was surprised she wasn’t still shaking. The memory of the helicopter spinning and losing altitude kept replaying in her head and the swooping feeling of falling wouldn’t let go of her stomach. Nausea had plagued her all afternoon. And to top it all off Supergirl—<em>Kara</em>—had been an adorably flustered mess. What did that even mean? Did she regret it? Was she just shy around people she’d slept with? Lena would pay good money to find out. At least she hadn’t been distant or standoffish. Lena had misconstrued her earlier awkwardness as shame, but it seemed Kara Danvers was just an awkward person. Lena laughed. She was a far cry from the red kryptonite infected vixen who’d pinned her down and ripped orgasm number five out of her from behind. She supposed her self-consciousness helped with her disguise.</p>
<p>She looked good in her suit. It showed off her arms well. <em>Really</em> well. Lena remembered them picking her up like she weighed nothing. She remembered them pressing her own arms above her head, she remembered strong hands holding her hips as she sat on her face—</p>
<p>Lena shook her head at herself. She did <em>not</em> need to go down that rabbit hole, especially when the woman in question could show up at any moment.</p>
<p>Said moment didn’t come for another hour. All things considered Lena was happy with the amount of work she’d gotten done.</p>
<p>She heard the faint thud of boots on her balcony, and she took a large, steadying breath before spinning in her chair and standing up. Kara stood awkwardly—it was a word she was beginning to associate with the Kryptonian—with her hands clasped her front of her as she rocked on her heels.</p>
<p>“Hey.” The word was soft, almost like a caress.</p>
<p>“Hey,” Lena stepped out into the evening air, embracing the chill as it washed over her hot skin. She made sure not to stand too close to Kara—she didn’t know if the Kryptonian wanted to be around her or not. She decided on professionalism. That, she could do. Lena shoved her emotions down into a deep, dark hole and smiled at Kara.</p>
<p>“I want—”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry—”</p>
<p>They both started speaking at the same time, and they both broke off with small laughs. “You go first,” Kara said chivalrously.</p>
<p>Lena inclined her head in thanks. “I want to start by saying it’s nice to see you again, and that I hope we can continue forward professionally without letting the past… dictate our interactions.”</p>
<p>Kara stared at her. Lena had to fight the urge to wring her hands together. <em>Get over yourself, woman. You’re not fifteen with a crush anymore.</em> “I understand if you never want to discuss it. Given our complicated family history I even, er, understand if you regret it.” Lena could have slapped herself for that brief hesitation. She bulldozed straight on, hoping Kara hadn’t picked up on it. “As I said earlier, we’ll probably be seeing more of each other and I don’t want things to be stilted.”</p>
<p>“I don’t regret it.”</p>
<p>The sentence was fast and sounded almost desperate. Lena didn’t know how to take it. “You don’t?”</p>
<p>Kara began to look panicked. The juxtaposition of the powerful suit and the agitated expression was jarring. “I mean, I totally understand if you do, I wasn’t in control of myself and I used you and I could have hurt you, I mean I did leave loads of bruises which I am so sorry for by the way, I’m sorry if you hate me now but I get it. I do. Just know that I don’t hate you or anything and I don’t regret it. I mean I do regret the <em>way</em> it happened, but I don’t regret that it <em>did</em> happen, if that makes sense?”</p>
<p>Lena blinked as she took all of that in. “You do realise my last name is Luthor, right?”</p>
<p>Kara gave her a reproachful look. “That doesn’t matter. You’re not you brother. I’ve watched you for ages now and I’ve seen all the good you’ve done.” Alarm widened the Kryptonian’s eyes, and she gesticulated sharply, almost too fast for Lena to follow. “That makes me sound like a total stalker which I promise you I’m not. I just meant your TED talks and stuff. Nothing creepy.” Kara groaned, and the sound pooled below Lena’s stomach. “Feel free to jump in and shut me up any time, please.”</p>
<p>Lena laughed as the tension drained from her body. Kara’s rambling removed Lena’s awkwardness and left only fondness in its wake. “If you get any redder in the face, you’re going to start giving off your own light.”</p>
<p>Musical laughter filled Lena’s ears, and a small shake raced through her at how much she wanted to hear it again. She mentally rolled her eyes at herself. She was a grown woman, and she would damn well act like it. “Why don’t we start this over?” She extended her arm. “Hi, I’m Lena Luthor, CEO of Luthor Corp, soon to be L Corp.”</p>
<p>Kara smiled as she shook her hand. Lena tried not to think about the burst of electricity that sparked as their fingers touched. “Kara Danvers. Well, Kara Zor-El is my real name, but I was adopted by the Danvers when I arrived on Earth so, Kara Danvers.”</p>
<p>They were still shaking hands. Kara’s was warm and somehow soft yet immeasurably strong at the same time. Lena had to force her breathing to remain steady. She remembered the strength that thrummed through Kara’s body in intimate detail, remembered how it really did it for her. She shoved the images of them intertwined away. The last thing she wanted was to humiliate herself by flinging herself at the other woman. No matter how much she wanted to. No matter how much she was beginning to suspect Kara wanted to as well, if the way her eyes kept darting to her lips was anything to go by. That was interesting. Lena filed it away to peruse another time.</p>
<p>She extracted her hand lest she lose all semblance of dignity and throw herself at Kara anyway, consequences be damned.</p>
<p>“You said Luthor Corp was going to become L Corp?” Kara asked curiously after a beat too long. Lena took her offered out—the tension had made it difficult to breathe normally.</p>
<p>“Yes, I’m rebranding,” she said. Control wrapped around her like a familiar blanket. She could talk about the rebranding. This was neutral ground. “I’m sure you’re aware of my brothers… views. I need to distance myself from my own name, hence the change. The announcement is in a few days.”</p>
<p>Kara was frowning, and Lena understood why people both revered and feared her. Gone was the stuttering mess of a few moments ago, replaced by the strong lines and intense gaze of Supergirl. Lena felt herself responding without conscious thought—her tongue darted out to wet her dry lips.</p>
<p>Kara didn’t seem to notice. “Are you sure that’s wise? Someone’s trying to kill you.”</p>
<p>Lena reigned her spiralling thoughts in. She hoped she wasn’t going to be fighting sexual desire every time she so much as looked at the woman. “It needs to go ahead, regardless of how wise it may or may not be. This company is going to crash and burn unless I do something drastic, and a complete overhaul is what it needs.”</p>
<p>Kara still looked troubled, and Lena did nothing to dispel the warmth that curled though her with the knowledge that Kara was <em>worried</em>. About <em>her.</em> She tutted at herself internally. One night of passion—albeit a <em>long</em> night of repeated, intense passion—didn’t mean feelings. She needed to slow down before she got hurt.</p>
<p>“It’ll be all right.” At Kara’s dubious look she continued. “You’ll be there, right? If not as Supergirl then as Miss Danvers the reporter.”</p>
<p>Lena enjoyed the way Kara flushed at the <em>‘Miss Danvers’</em>. The Kryptonian had to clear her throat. “I’m not actually a reporter. But I will be there. Definitely. I’ll keep you safe.” Even though they didn’t really know each other, Lena didn’t doubt that for a second.</p>
<p>Kara’s head snapped to the side and Lena jumped at the harshness of the movement. Her eyes slid closed, and Lena could only assume she was listening to something far beyond what Lena’s puny human ears could detect. She took the moment to admire the strong line of her neck, her blonde curls framing it like she wasn’t flying around at high speeds all the time. How was it so perfect? Another by-product of the yellow sun? She remembered her hands carding through it, pulling it hard as her mouth hit the right spot—</p>
<p>“Sorry, but I’ve got to go,” Kara’s voice cut through Lena’s less than pure thoughts, and she was immensely grateful mind-reading wasn’t one of her powers. “Big robbery. I’ll see you again though, yeah?”</p>
<p>The question was tentative, like they hadn’t just agreed Kara was going to be at the announcement. “Of course,” Lena smiled. Kara beamed back. They stood staring at each other for a long second before Kara looked like she was going in for a hug. She aborted the movement as it started though, instead going for what appeared to be a handshake-turned-wave.</p>
<p>She was up and gone before Lena could say anything more. She shook her head as she stepped back inside her office, chuckling at the Kryptonian’s shy behaviour.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you liked it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>